


Кое-что о Фэрмонте, лодках и любви

by TinARu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: But Loki is adopted, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Human AU, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Thor, Sibling Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Тор переезжает с сыном в Фэрмонт, небольшой городок в Западной Вирджинии. И он никак не ожидает, что встретит там Локи, с которым не разговаривал уже двенадцать лет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по моей же идее. ХЭ и флафф настигнут вас под конец, так и знайте. А еще очень прошу всех помнить, КАК выглядит Крис Хемсворт в реальной жизни, а следственно и Тор в этом фике. Не вздумывайте забывать. Потому что при написании я не могла выкинуть это безобразие из своей головы вообще. Бедный Локи.

— Да где же эти гребаные хлопья, когда они так нужны, — бормотал рассеянно Тор Одинсон, осматривая бесконечную полку с сухими завтраками всех мастей. Коробки с шизанутыми кроликами, птичками и медведями возвышались над безликими упаковками с «полезными» зерновыми, но искомые Тором хлопья никак не обнаруживались. А ведь Бальдр любил только их.

Сын не был проблемным или излишне избалованным ребенком. Он носил майку с нелюбимым Капитаном Америкой, если любимая со Стражами Галактики была в стирке. Он ел противную брокколи, когда у Тора не было времени варить картофель. Этот невероятный мальчик даже ходил по своему желанию на ненавистный футбол из-за ворчания деда. Один был еще тем мудаком, особенно когда дело касалось того, что дети ему «должны». В общем и целом, Бальдр был настолько идеальным, что Тор порой не верил, что он и правда его родной отец. Удивительно, но факт. Поэтому баловать сына было его священным долгом. Если Бальдр хотел долбаные хлопья с кусочками ягод, а не с шоколадом, как все обычные дети, что ж, Тор убьется, но найдет именно те самые. Пусть это и кажется невыполнимой задачей.

— Гребаные хлопья, — в очередной раз буркнул себе под нос Тор. В отчаянии он решил осмотреть весь прилавок еще раз. На какие только жертвы не пойдешь ради собственного ребенка.

Когда Джейн в первый раз после развода попросила, чтобы Бальдр остался больше, чем на оговоренные в документах две недели, Тор даже и не думал отказываться. С тех пор подобные просьбы повторялись все чаще, пока наконец до самой Джейн не дошло. Она не справлялась. Не могла быть и хорошей матерью, и блестящим ученым одновременно. Поэтому она выбрала. Тор в долгу не остался и предъявил условия. В итоге он собрал вещи, схватил сына в охапку и при посильной помощи матери смог переехать в Фэрмонт, небольшой городок в Западной Вирджинии, стоящий на реке Мононгахила. В нем было все, чтобы начать жизнь с чистого листа и даже больше. А еще Тор давно мечтал о лодочной мастерской.

Вот так он, отец-одиночка, вполне успешный к слову, оказался в поисках гребаных хлопьев в гребаном супермаркете на окраине гребаного Фэрмонта.

— Слава богу, — воскликнул он, схватив с нижней полки нужную хрень. А через секунду услышал откуда-то справа хлопок и приглушенный мат. И обернулся.

Обернулся, чтобы натолкнуться на взгляд знакомых зеленых глаз. Чтобы увидеть Локи Лафейсона, которого не видел целых двенадцать лет. Чтобы увидеть брата.

***

Тор едва сдержался, чтобы не заорать. Локи, настоящий, осязаемый Локи, стоял буквально в десяти метрах от него, прямо рядышком с холодильником. В черной рубашке свободного кроя и таких же свободных черных брюках он напоминал древнегреческую статую. Длинные волосы были собраны в небрежный пучок, отчего Тор с некоторой тоской вспомнил о своих собственных уже обрезанных волосах. А может он вспомнил молодость, когда Локи смотрел на него если не любяще, то хотя бы тепло. Сейчас же тот выглядел так, словно увидел привидение. Что, в принципе, было недалеко от истины. Они оба были друг для друга призраками прошлой жизни. Или неслучившегося будущего.

— Локи, — хрипло пробормотал Тор и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Локи моргнул, Тор приблизился еще на шаг. Потом наваждение прошло, и Локи с каменным лицом положил йогурты в тележку. Персиковые, насколько позволяло увидеть Тору его зрение, йогурты. Да чтоб тебя.

— Тор, — спокойно ответил ему брат. Или не брат. Все так запуталось.

— Ты, ты что здесь...

— Делаю? Занимаюсь покупками, если не видно. Полагаю, ты здесь за тем же. — Локи сжал губы в тонкую линию и приподнял бровь. — Или ты имел ввиду Фэрмонт? Если да, то я в нем живу. Поэтому как старожил хочу задать тебе аналогичный вопрос.

— Что я здесь делаю? — Потерянно переспросил Тор и зачем-то опустил взгляд вниз на корзину с продуктами, словно та могла помочь с ответом. Он был слишком растерян, слишком удивлен, слишком счастлив. Слишком шокирован, да. — Месяц как переехал. — Тор моргнул, совсем как брат минутами ранее, и тоже взял себя в руки. — Поверить не могу, мама ведь мне помогала и даже не обмолвилась, что...

Они замолчали, немного растерянно переглянулись, и Тор почувствовал в груди какое-то шальное веселье.

— Однако, какова интриганка, — усмехнулся Локи, словно прочитал его мысли. И все же усмешка у него вышла совсем не злая, как в их давно позабытой юности, что-то в ней былое новое. Теплое. Тор с трудом отвел взгляд от чужих губ. Одуряюще красиво.

— Мы можем, поговорить где-нибудь? Пожалуйста? — Тор сделал еще небольшой шаг вперед и вдруг охватил брата взглядом целиком. С его повзрослевшим лицом, красивыми руками, которые виднелись из закатанных до локтей рукавов, с чуть опущенными уголками губ и нахмуренными бровями. Такого знакомого и далекого одновременно. Заныло в груди, а потом случилась магия.

— Хорошо.

***

Они молча расплатились за покупки и также молча отнесли их по машинам. Тор в свой красный джип, Локи в свою темно-зеленую ауди. Выбор автомобиля другого каждый оценил по достоинству, что отразилось в виде еле заметной усмешки у Локи и приподнятых бровей у Тора. Молча они зашли в небольшую забегаловку неподалеку, также молча забрали меню из рук официантки.

Они смотрели. Изучали друг друга въедливо и жадно. Тор помнил этот взгляд у брата, пристальный и тяжелый. Сам он вел себя наверное совсем неприлично, потому что правило «смотреть, но не трогать» в отношении Локи он всегда находил сложновыполнимым.

Сколько Тор себя помнил, он любил приемного брата. С первой секунды, когда он увидел его, такого маленького и настороженного на диване у себя дома, он понял, что хочет отныне и всегда защищать и оберегать. Мама, обычно спокойная и уверенная, вдруг показалась взволнованной и испуганной.

— Тор, — шептала она, — это Локи. Его отца больше нет с нами, поэтому мы с твоим папой решили взять Локи к нам.

Один тогда сидел в кресле у камина и, глубоко задумавшись, смотрел на свою стремительно расширяющуюся семью. Только став отцом, Тор понял, насколько тяжелым было для Одина подобное решение. Особенно для Одина.

— Мы сожалеем, что не сказали тебе раньше, дорогой, — продолжала встревоженно шептать Фригга, сжимая ладошку Локи в одной руке, пока второй медленно гладила Тора по плечу. Словно испуганное животное.

Но Тору было плевать, он не мог оторвать взгляда от Локи, вдруг резко поднявшего на него голову. Они вглядывались друг другу в глаза пару мгновений, а потом Тор сказал настолько бесхитростно, насколько только мог в свои шесть лет:

— Я так рад, что у меня наконец будет брат!

Маленький Локи только удивленно и неверяще улыбнулся ему.

Это была любовь с первого взгляда, как любили шутить родители. Только они не знали, что их шутка станет реальностью спустя какие-то десять лет.

***

— Значит Фэрмонт.

— Фэрмонт.

— И правда, спокойное место.

— Тихое, да.

— Хорошо подходит для воспитания сына, не так ли?

— Значит мама тебе все же рассказывала?

— Только когда я спрашивал.

— Я всегда боялся задавать ей вопросы о тебе. Старался ограничиться простым «он в порядке?».

— Смотри, куда нас это привело, — отозвался Локи с усмешкой.

Тор искривил губы в улыбке и опустил голову к своему остывающему кофе. Чертовщина какая-то. Столько лет держаться от него как можно дальше, чтобы так глупо столкнуться в маленьком городке на отшибе всего. Побольше бы таких случайностей в жизни.

Они были дружной семьей. Были и веселые завтраки, когда Фригга бегала между стульев за Одином, своровавшим ее утренний тост. Были сказки на ночь от мамы, а потом, когда они подросли, всякие байки от отца. Были походы, поездки в другие страны, теплые вечера у камина со всей семьей. Были Тор и Локи. Два неразлучных брата, всегда влипающие в приключения вместе. Их дуэт был настолько слаженным, что мама радостно удивлялась, не родные ведь. Тор любил Локи, Локи любил Тора. Все было идеально. А потом им стало этого недостаточно.

Тор не знал, когда его чувства к брату начали меняться, но отчетливо помнил, как подглядывал за ним в душе. Или как Локи, словно заколдованный, раздевался перед ним около пруда, смотря прямо в глаза. Очень скоро оба поняли, что хотят одного и того же. Было несложно, у них ведь правда была сплоченная команда. Окончательное решение далось совсем просто. Пробрался в комнату к брату, залез под одеяло и поцеловал. Что тут такого. Они пошли по этому пути, до конца не осознавая к чему он их приведет. Запирались в душе, пока родители внизу ждали их на завтрак. Сбегали из дома, чтобы до одури целоваться на последнем ряду старого кинотеатра. Прятались в школьной раздевалке и ласкали друг друга до изнеможения. Целовали там, где нельзя, трогали так, как не положено братьям.

Понимал ли Тор, что поступает неправильно? Отчасти. Локи? Черт его знает. Только вот родители все выяснили раньше, чем они успели зайти слишком далеко.

И потом все пошло наперекосяк.

***

Кофе давно остыл, а они все никак не могли начать нормальный разговор. Перебросились едва ли парой фраз и замолкли, словно не в силах извлечь из себя больше ни одного звука.

— Тор, — вдруг мягко позвал его Локи после затянувшегося молчания. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— В Фэрмонте? Ты уже спрашивал.

— В нем, чертов ты идиот, в нем. Я хочу знать, как ты оказался здесь.

Тор поднял голову и впервые за всю эту безумную встречу широко улыбнулся. Пока Локи его обзывает, не все потеряно.

— Переехал, — губы брата опасно дернулись, и Тор поспешил продолжить. — Я не знал, что ты тоже здесь живешь. Мама и словом не обмолвилась. Мы с Джейн развелись, а потом сын вдруг с концами стал мой, и я, я просто решил сбежать, понимаешь? — Тор провел рукой по ежику волос и вздохнул. — Надо было срочно уезжать из Нью-Джерси, а мама вдруг свалилась на голову с этим прекрасным и удивительным предложением о продаже дома. Как я мог упустить такой шанс?

— И правда, я тоже в свое время не устоял, — Локи лишь пожал плечами на удивленное непонимание на лице Тора, а потом все резко встало на свои места.

— То есть она не просто притащила меня в город, где живешь ты. Она нас обоих сюда притащила.

— Приятно видеть, что с логикой у тебя все в порядке. Мы правда живем здесь уже год, но какая в сущности разница. Мама нас ловко провела.

— Я-то думал, что она так только ради Бальдра расстаралась, а оно вот как оказывается, — Тор попытался зацепиться за прозвучавшее «мы» в словах брата, но решил не торопиться. Как оказалось, торопился вовсе не он.

— Бальдр? — Удивленно переспросил Локи.

— Бальдр, мой сын. А что?

Локи облизнул губы, растерянно покрутил в руках полупустую чашку латте, а потом вдруг расхохотался. Было так приятно слышать его глубокий смех, но смеяться над сыном Тор не позволял никому. Не смог позволить и Локи.

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, ржать над моим ребенком, не будь самоубийцей, — в раздражении он сжал руку, лежавшую на столе, в кулак, и Локи вмиг успокоился. Только в глазах все еще стоял смех, вовсе не злой, но немного безумный.

— Я не над тобой или твоим мальчиком, брат. Ты ведь не понимаешь иронии пока, да? Ну давай, спроси меня еще раз, что Я здесь делаю.

Тор всмотрелся в лицо напротив и решил поддаться знакомой с детства подначке.

— Локи, что ты делаешь в Фэрмонте?

— Не поверишь, Тор, воспитываю дочь, — Локи говорил обыденно, немного смешливо и очень легко. В глазах все еще стоял смех, но было в них что-то тоскливо-обреченное. Догадка пришла в голову резко, словно Локи сам все объяснил.

— Дай угадаю, — хрипло отозвался Тор, — ее зовут Хела?

— Бинго!

Тор с минуту молча рассматривал брата, а потом тоже расхохотался. Безумно, как и Локи прежде. А тот смотрел на него своими невозможными глазами с искривленным от смеха и горечи лицом.

Только они могли попасть в настолько нелепую ситуацию. Только у них дети могли буквально приклеиться друг к другу с самого первого дня в школе.


	2. Chapter 2

В первый раз, когда Бальдр рассказал ему о девочке Хеле, Тор увлеченно трудился. В зубах у него был карандаш, в руках пила, он занимался самым приближенным к искусству видом деятельности, который только мог себе позволить — оформлял свою будущую лодочную мастерскую. Бальдр, давно привыкший, что мозг отца работает лучше, когда руки чем-то заняты, вываливал на него тонны информации о новой школе, забавном шепелявом пареньке, сидевшем за соседней партой на английском, о футбольной команде, которой, о счастье, в местной школе попросту нет, и о Ней.

То, что сын совершенно очарован, было понятно и без слов, но Бальдр был болтлив по своей природе и пошел этим в родителей. Не только в словоохотливого отца, но и в мать, которая рассуждала о квантовой физике словно о погоде за чашечкой чая.

— Пап, ты представляешь, у нее черные ногти! Прямо черные! Она сказала, что папа ей разрешает, ты прикинь!

— Я бы на этого папашу глянул.

— Они тоже вдвоем, без мамы.

— То есть у меня есть конкурент в категории отец-одиночка года?

— Па, не бузи, — Бальдр недовольно отмахнулся и снова затараторил. — А еще она так забавно говорит слово «грот», чуть смягчая на конце, никогда такого не слышал, реально прикольно, ну пап!

— Ага, продолжай, душечка, — усмехнулся Тор, чуть скосив глаза. Бальдр в порыве вдохновения слез с высокой табуретки и принялся расхаживать взад-вперед.

— И еще она понимает всю эту математическую хрень...

— Бальдр!

— Прости, пап. Ты знаешь, мне больше английский и литра по кайфу. А она прямо сечет, врубается! Даже разрешила списывать и...

Тут Тор понял, что вот прямо сейчас, в прямом эфире так сказать, упускает своего собственного сына, и отложил карандаш с пилой.

— Ребенок, иди сюда, — Бальдр почувствовал надвигающуюся грозу, ибо во вдохновляющем оре Тор был также хорош, как и в постройке лодок, и смиренно подошел ближе. Тор положил руку ему на плечо, присел, и, глядя в глаза, сказал: — Умоляю тебя, не забрасывай ты эту математику, делай ее сам или ко мне приходи. Если нужен репетитор, найдем. Нужно два, не проблема. Если совсем беда, я лично выкраду твою мать с очередной научной конференции и заставлю с тобой заниматься до изнеможения.

— Не надо маму, — смущенно опустил глаза Бальдр.

— В общем, к чему этот мой родительский пассаж, не списывай, а думай сам. Можешь ведь, ты у меня головастый парень. А то станешь как я, я ведь злостный халявщик был. — Тор мягко улыбнулся и, дождавшись ответной улыбки сына, взлохматил тому волосы.

— А мне кажется, что ты стал вполне себе ничего, — ехидно заметил Бальдр, на что Тор только закатил глаза. — Можно я тогда буду с ней заниматься, с Хелой?

— Что, так крута?

— Ты даже не представляешь, пап.

***

С того разговора прошло три недели, по итогу которых Бальдр обзавелся настоящей подругой. Хелу он упоминал постоянно, даже в телефонных разговорах с матерью, после чего Джейн перезвонила Тору отдельно и попросила объяснить, какого хрена происходит. Тор честно ответил, что и сам в шоке.

Потом Бальдр упросил папу отпустить их в кино под присмотром отца Хелы. Потом пригласил ее к ним домой, и Тор имел удовольствие наблюдать за их общением. Когда-то давно маленькие Локи и Тор точно также вели себя вместе. Флэшбеки накатывали на него волнами, воспоминания душили, но не признать, что серьезная и хмурая Хела в абсолютном восторге от его немного воздушного Бальдра, было абсолютно невозможно. Дети друг друга обожали.

Что ж, теперь, глядя в ехидные глаза любимого брата, было хотя бы понятно почему.

***

Тор стучал пальцами по столу, Локи ковырялся в остывшем молоке ложкой. Истерики прошли, смех утих, а напряжение вот оно, руку протяни.

— Локи, — взяв себя в руки, начал Тор, — я знаю, что обещал тебе, что буду держаться в стороне, оставлю попытки тебя искать, сделаю вид, что все в прошлом. — Локи сжал зубы так сильно, что заиграли желваки, но смолчал. — Я последние двенадцать лет вел себя абсолютно идеально, разве нет? Но сейчас я не уеду, прости. Дом хороший, от Нью-Джерси недалеко, Бальдр в восторге от школы и дополнительных занятий, у него появились друзья. — Тут Локи хмыкнул, но Тор не дал себя прервать. — Моя лодочная мастерская почти готова, я смогу заниматься любимым делом. Нет ни единого шанса, что я свалю, понимаешь?

— Лодки значит, — совершенно невпопад ответил Локи. — Лодки — это на тебя непохоже, брат.

— Лодки — это охуенно, — заявил Тор с широкой усмешкой. Локи как-то шумно выдохнул и оскалился в ответ. Поцеловать его захотелось еще сильнее, чем раньше.

— Ладно, Тор, ладно. Я тоже не планирую уезжать, потому что, как ты и сказал, господи ты боже, школа правда хороша, Хеле нравится твой Бальдр, а мне нравится моя работа. Так что идет, остаемся оба.

— И Бальдру можно дружить с Хелой?

— Почему нет, может она из него еще человека сделает.

Раньше Тор ответил бы грубостью. Раньше Локи постарался бы поддеть сильнее. Сейчас они просто кивнули друг другу, словно скрепили сделку. Без рукопожатия правда, но прикасаться друг к другу просто опасно, так всегда было.

— А мама?

— Мама..., — в своей излюбленной привычке Локи начал кусать губы и тут же прекратил, потому что Тор впился в этот жест голодным взглядом. — Предлагаю отомстить.

— Это наша мама.

— И она нас обманула.

— Мать, Локи. Не Один, ему бы я с радостью сделал много чего хорошего. Мама. Она от Бальдра без ума. Какое мстить, брат?

— Я тебе по секрету скажу ужасную вещь, она и от Хелы без ума. Покупает ей все, что та захочет, а запросы у этого бесенка высокие. Нет, она задумала обман такого масштаба, что...

— Мама держала оборону годами. Ничего мне не говорила, наверняка и тебе обо мне говорила только то, что ты хотел знать, не более. Практически поделила свою жизнь надвое ради нас.

Вновь наступило молчание. Было больно понимать, что их семья, такая с виду крепкая и дружная, превратилась в истлевшее пепелище. Страшно, когда близкие люди такое друг с другом творят. Страшно и неправильно. А потом Локи холодно произнес то, что произнес. И это запустило страшный механизм, который давно был забыт и заброшен на благо семьи. Тор приложил столько усилий, чтобы уничтожить внутри себя все, что было на месте влюбленности в брата. Конечно эти попытки не изменили по большему счету ничего, но он старался так долго и упорно. И после сказанного сейчас Локи пути назад не осталось. Только вперед.

— Они с отцом хотели разлучить нас не смотря ни на что. Они отталкивали нас друг от друга, внушали, что наши чувства отвратительны, отправили нас в разные университеты и никогда не приглашали на праздники вместе.

— Это не только их вина. Не только ее.

— Нет, но мама послушала его, поддалась ему. Поэтому теперь, когда она вдруг решила так пошло свести нас, даже не знаю ради чего, я не собираюсь отчитываться Фригге в наших успехах. Пусть считает, что мы так и не встретились, что мы живем в одном городе, даже не зная об этом.

— А потом что?

— Не знаю, я еще не придумал, — усмехнулся Локи несколько печально. Тор покачал головой. Сердце разрывалось на части, хотелось схватить брата за плечи и не отпускать, а слова «наши чувства отвратительны» стучали набатом в ушах. Значит чувства, да, Локи? — Ты согласен с планом?

— Согласен, — кивнул Тор.

Маму он любил. Но Локи был прав, когда-то она позволила отцу их разлучить. А теперь поселила в одном городе, словно подопытных свинок, в надежде, что все станет как раньше. Молчание — лучшее наказание для нее.

Чего они оба не знали, так это того, что Фригга не хотела как раньше. Она хотела, чтобы стало правильно.


	3. Chapter 3

После встречи с братом Тор ходил весь день словно пришибленный. Он в пол уха слушал болтовню Бальдра за ужином, мыл посуду в каком-то оцепенении, а ночью почти не сомкнул глаз, уснув только под утро.

Неожиданная встреча с братом была подарком судьбы, но вместе с тем самым настоящим проклятием. Тор пытался избавиться от чувств к Локи годами. Выскрести из себя всю похоть, похоронить воспоминания о сильных руках и чувствительной шее, забыть звук, с которым брат всегда принимал его в себя. Тор прикладывал столько усилий, чтобы вычеркнуть эту безумную одержимость из своей жизни. Но стоило им встретиться, как все многолетние старания обернулись крахом. Локи стал еще более притягательным, его красота била по нервным окончаниям, а голос вызывал дрожь. Тор сдался, даже не начав бороться.

Самое страшное, он не знал, что с этим делать. Отчаянно хотелось начать все заново, снова попытаться сблизиться. И вовсе не как братьям. Но Тор слишком хорошо знал Локи, тот бы не позволил, даже если в глубине души и желал того же. Брат всегда был чертовски злопамятным, а Тор... Что ж, двенадцать лет назад он правда облажался.

Ночь прошла мучительно, а под утро Тор проснулся со стояком, чего с ним не случалось очень давно.

Как сблизиться с братом, не навредив ни детям, ни им с Локи, он не знал. И посоветоваться было не с кем. Двенадцать лет как не с кем.

***

В следующий раз они встретились через несколько дней у школы. Тор остановил джип на парковке, повернулся к сыну, чтобы пожелать удачи, и увидел их. Локи с Хелой стояли буквально через три парковочных места, губы у обоих были поджаты, девочка в раздражении размахивала руками. Бальдр сурово нахмурился, посмотрел на отца и скомандовал:

— Папа, твой выход!

Не то чтобы Тор рассказал Бальдру всю историю от начала до конца. Но случайно обронил имя Локи в разговоре, а потом хитрый ребенок понемногу выудил у него еще некоторую информацию. В общем, теперь он знал, что у него есть дядя, черт бы его побрал.

— Хела, нет.

— Папа, да.

— Ни за что, золотце. Такими темпами окажешься дома взаперти раньше, чем успеешь сказать...

— Дядя Тор! — Хела растянула губы в настолько знакомой усмешке, что он даже не понял отчего его перекосило сильнее — от нее или от обращения. — Бальдр, привет!

— Привет, Хела! — Заулыбался сын как ненормальный и обернулся к Локи.

— Даже не думай, мальчик. Нет.

— Но вы же мой дядя, — проказливо протянул Бальдр, после чего Локи уставился на Тора с таким негодованием, что захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Дети, может вам, ну, в школу пора? Учиться там, заниматься полезной фигней.

— Тор, господи ты боже, в тебе явно умер гениальный педагог. Марш в школу, оба, — грозно скомандовал Локи. Дети, переглянувшись, ответили ему мерзкими ухмылочками и, сцепившись мизинцами, гордо отправились к дверям школы. Уже на ступеньках они повернулись, показали языки и шустро забежали в здание. Тор с трудом сдержал желание расхохотаться.

— Они чудесны, не правда ли? — Благодушно отметил Тор и с широкой улыбкой повернулся к брату. Локи смотрел нехорошо. Очень нехорошо.

— На пару слов, Тор. В машине.

У Тора были соображения, чем могут заниматься в машине два взрослых мужчины в самом расцвете сил, но он их в себе зарубил на корню. Не при дневном свете и не в их ситуации. И точно не у школы.

В машине Локи сел на пассажирское сидение, немного помолчал, а потом началось.

— Тебя следовало придушить при встрече, братец, но уже поздно, — зеленые глаза прожгли бы в нем дыры, живи они в куда более безумном мире.

— Я почти ничего ему не сказал, кроме того, что нас воспитали как братьев. — Локи зашипел, словно змея, отчего в Торе тут же вскипело раздражение. — К тому же Хела и сама назвала меня дядей! Так что...

— Она получила эту воистину бесценную информацию от твоего сына, болван!

Они с минуту смотрели друг на друга с искренней ненавистью, после чего Тор как всегда дал заднюю.

— Извини, ладно? Вышло недоразумение. Меня просто слишком сильно изумила наша встреча, Локи. Давно мы не виделись и...

— Молчи, ради бога, просто заткнись. — Локи в отчаянном жесте сжал переносицу, после чего выпрямился и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Захотелось прикоснуться к брату и разгладить складку между бровей... Да блядь. — Хела требует, чтобы мы все вместе пошли на обед.

— Я должен поддержать эту идею или с криками отказаться?

— Ты должен делать, как я скажу, и уповать на мою милость.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — с усмешкой ответил Тор. Черт, как же он скучал. — Но если тебя интересует мое мнение, что вряд ли, семейный обед не такая уж и плохая идея. Дети проведут вместе время, мы все познакомимся. Возможно ты даже решишь, что я могу быть полезен.

Локи только задумчиво хмыкнул. На секунду Тору показалось, что взгляд брата двинулся по его телу вниз. А потом будто бы плавно пошел вверх. Хотя какое там показалось. Зеленые глаза смотрели по-знакомому тяжело. В ушах зашумело.

— Ты заберешь их из школы и отвезешь в пиццерию на третьей улице. Тебе карту нарисовать или сам сообразишь?

— Я жил в Нью-Джерси, а не в джунглях.

— Даже не знаю, что хуже.

***

Конечно же дети хотели в пиццерию. Конечно же Тор их туда отвез. И конечно же Локи был там.

А еще он дал Тору свой номер телефона.

Попался.

***

— Нет, есть пиццу надо именно так! Смотри, берешь кусок за корочку по бокам, прижимаешь их друг к другу и делаешь бутерброд. Пиццерийный бутерброд, понял?

Бальдр кивнул, ухватился за кусок и сделал как было велено. От усердия он даже высунул язык. Но коварная ли пицца или банальное неумение, но кусок салями, перемешанный с сыром, с противным звуком выскользнул прямо на тарелку, оставив мальчика в унынии. Хела добродушно рассмеялась и отдала другу свой еще даже не надкушенный кусок.

— Бери, может сейчас получится, — радушно предложила она, на что Локи, сидевший рядом с Тором, тихо вздохнул.

— Не беспокойся, Хела еще станет самой коварной девочкой в своем классе, дай ей время, — тихо прошептал ему на ухо Тор, отчего брат вздрогнул. Держать дистанцию, надо держать дистанцию.

— Меня больше настораживает, что они ведут себя как чертовы близнецы.

— Мы были не лучше.

— Нам стоит придумать стоп-слово, брат, — холодно заметил Локи, на что Тор понятливо кивнул.

— Окей, детство не вспоминаем, про юность даже не думаем, говорим только о сегодняшнем дне.

— Маме не проболтался?

— Нет, что ты, и слова лишнего не сказал, — клятвенно заверил Тор и нагло своровал у Локи из тарелки кусок пиццы. Тот проводил исчезнувшую в недрах чужого рта еду раздраженным взглядом и снова вздохнул.

— Меня окружают пещерные люди.

Хела по другую сторону стола захихикала, а Бальдр улыбнулся во весь рот, даже не дожевав пиццу. Тор одобрительно кивнул отпрыску. Не зря воспитывал.

Жизнь, которая после развода с женой понеслась в какие-то неведомые пируэты, сделала очередной лихой поворот. Тор очень надеялся, что за поворотом его ждет что-то хорошее. Или кто-то. С зелеными глазами.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующие две недели Тор провел, пытаясь выработать линию поведения. Он смотрел через какое количество смс брат перестает отвечать, сколько времени можно говорить с ним по телефону, в каком тоне и как с ним следует обсуждать даже малейшие пустяки. На вторых выходных дети выпросили совместный пикник, и Тор решил нагло этим воспользоваться. Локи же пришлось просто сдаться.

***

Когда Тор с Бальдром приехали на место, Локи и Хелы еще не было. Припарковав машину, он быстро нашел хорошее и тихое местечко в парке. Пока Бальдр старательно расстилал пледы, Тор успел скинуть их расположение брату, и в ответ конечно же получил желчную смс про «властного мудака».

И без того хорошее настроение взлетело выше крыши, и следующие десять минут они с Бальдром раскладывали провиант и спорили про глубокий смысл серии фильмов про Чужих. Они как раз ржали над идиотским Заветом, когда появилась невозмутимая Хела с охапкой полевых цветов. На голове у нее был венок, который выгодно оттенял пугающую черноту ее платья. Появившийся следом Локи сгрузил несколько подушек на плед, вручил тарелку надежно упакованных кексов Бальдру и только покачал головой на немой вопрос Тора.

— Она потребовала цветов, потому что до этого двадцать минут болтала с Фриггой про флористику, — желчно сказал Локи через час, глядя на бегающих рядом детей, и небрежным жестом отбросил упавшую на глаза прядь. Черт, Тор так хотел убрать ее сам.

— Пару месяцев назад Бальдр начал клянчить у меня поездку во Францию, чтобы воочию увидеть лавандовые поля Прованса. Две недели выносил нам с Джейн мозг. В итоге мы в очередной раз переругались, Бальдр расстроился, а я был вынужден извиняться перед мамой, потому что моя неугомонная бывшая позвонила ей и устроила настоящую лекцию про... Да я даже не помню, что Джейн там ей вещала. — Тор потер лицо в попытке скрыть улыбку. Иногда его жизнь была настоящим безумием.

Локи только странно взглянул на него и отвернулся. Что-то его мучило, и Тор не сдержался. Аккуратно накрыл рукой плечо и сжал.

— Может стоит все-таки ей признаться? Что мы как маленькие?

— Не смей, — прошипел брат и гневно стряхнул руку с плеча. Глаза его метали молнии, но Тору было не привыкать.

— Я признаю, что она поступила подло, но...

Он никак не ожидал, что брат цепко схватит его за подбородок и рявкнет прямо в лицо яростное и простое «Нет».

Дальше пикник пришлось провести в тягостном молчании.

***

Чтобы вымолить прощение понадобилась неделя жалобных смс с извинениями, тонны кофе, которые Тор покупал брату перед каждой традиционной встречей у школы, и Бальдр. Сын честно ходил за Локи хвостиком, когда приходил в гости к Хеле, и ныл, что «папа так скучает, так тоскует».

Через неделю мораторий был снят, Локи оттаял, и Тор получил свою честно заработанную индульгенцию.

Про Фриггу он больше не говорил.

***

В следующий раз они собрались все вчетвером на школьной ярмарке. Погода была достаточно теплой, поэтому пестрые палатки ютились на улице. За многочисленными прилавками гордо стояли ученики младшей школы, а родители важно покупали у них всякую глупую хрень. Детишки продавали кексы, какие-то самодельные фенечки и тонны кислого лимонада. Тор и Локи были выше этого, поэтому заранее подготовили Бальдра и Хелу. Тор настругал парочку милейших деревянных фигурок и наделал приличного лимонада, Локи сплел странные, но крайне симпатичные украшения из проволоки и каких-то камушков. Выглядело невероятно красиво, что Тор брату честно и сообщил. Тот только пожал плечами.

— Я занимаюсь дизайнерскими украшениями, конечно они идеальны.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — Тор даже опешил и перевел на брата взгляд от бойкой торговли у прилавка Бальдра и Хелы. Девочка со скоростью метеора разливала лимонад, сын же ловко отсчитывал сдачу. — Украшения?

— Мне это говорит человек, который делает лодки, — ехидно заметил Локи.

— А ты украшения! С ума сойти. Разве ты не проучился целых шесть лет на юридическом?

— Четыре, я не пошел в магистратуру. И насколько я помню твой диплом по муниципальному управлению тоже никак не относится к судостроению.

Они помолчали. Тор еще пару мгновений удивленно и немного восхищенно смотрел на брата, а потом рассмеялся.

— Черт, хороши мы. Прямо настоящие ремесленники. Давай я сколочу нам драккар, а ты организуешь всякие блестящие цацки, чтобы мы брутальней смотрелись среди бушующих морей, и поплывем открывать новые земли.

— Твое увлечение викингами перешло все разумные границы, Тор.

— Не рассказывай детям, а то правда ведь придется делать драккар.

***

Локи рассказал детям про драккары и бушующие волны сразу после ярмарки, когда те вялые и довольные сели поесть, опять же по указанию Локи, салат и удручающе полезную курицу. Бальдр посмотрел на отца влажными умоляющими глазами, и Тор начал оправдываться.

— Драккар — это большая штука, уйдет много времени. Да и куда на ней мы здесь поплывем? — Хела тихо и печально вздохнула, и ему захотелось наложить на себя руки. — Я серьезно, когда я ее построю, вам уже будет не интересно. Локи, скажи им!

Брат отпил кофе, который Тор приволок ему, чтобы задобрить, и проказливо улыбнулся. Тор занервничал сильнее и торопливо продолжил:

— Дети, может лучше в Диснейленд? — Бальдр понуро потыкал курицу, Хела всхлипнула. Дело запахло жареным.

— Не хочу в Диснейленд, это не круто, там все были. А на лодке викингов никто не тусовался, — протянул сын печальным голосом.

— Мы могли бы рассекать воды под темными грозовыми тучами и..., — вдохновленно зашептала Хела, но была прервана собственным отцом.

— Если вы хотите лодку, то должны будете помогать, — отрезал Локи. Сам он был до неприятного благодушен и совершенно не разделял беспокойства Тора. Целый драккар, чтоб его!

Не стоило и говорить, что дети начали заверять, что будут хоть самолично таскать доски, лишь бы Тор им помог. Через десять минут причитаний и визгов, он сдался.

Сложно было устоять перед двумя парами детских невинных глаз. К тому же он не мог не использовать возможность встречаться с Локи почаще.

У Тора просто не было шансов.


	5. Chapter 5

События развивались куда стремительней, чем Тор мог надеяться даже в самых смелых мечтах. Бальдр и Хела действительно не желали расставаться дольше, чем на десять-двенадцать часов, что вызывало много трудностей, но оно того стоило. Бальдр, всегда такой застенчивый и тихий, бегал с Хелой вокруг их с Тором дома и искренне и задорно смеялся. Они играли то в рыцарей, то в колдунов и ведьм, а иногда и в банальные салочки. У мрачной Хелы, как выяснилось, были милые ямочки, когда она улыбалась, и нескончаемая любовь к яблочному соку. Ногти она стала красить в зеленый, так что Тор окончательно успокоился. Дети были откровенно счастливы, Тор даже отважился сводить их в один из выходных в кино, а Локи вдруг к ним присоединился. Конечно все вылилось в ужин в уже полюбившейся пиццерии и долгое обсуждение их будущего драккара. Так что да, пара походов в кино и пиццерию, дети, ночующие поочередно в обоих домах, ядовитые сообщения от брата в любое время суток. Тор побаивался, ведь столько счастья не должно сваливаться на человека в одночасье.

Локи впрочем шел на контакт только по поводу детей. Бальдр ему откровенно нравился, он даже не пытался это скрыть, да и Тору слегка готичная Хела, обожающая черные платья и очень черные платья, была по душе, что не укрылось от ее отца. Но стоило перевести разговор в любую другую плоскость или попытаться затронуть темы, которые они обсуждали при первой встрече, Локи закрывался, поджимал губы и выстреливал целыми очередями язвительных острот. А Тор... Да что он мог сделать? Он просыпался по утрам перевозбужденный словно подросток, ибо во снах ему являлся брат, как во времена бурной молодости. Тор дрочил, страдал и снова дрочил. Чувствовал ли он себя глупо? Еще бы. Но что он мог поделать, сам виноват.

Когда родители узнали об их пылкой влюбленности, они впали в настоящую ярость. Один орал как никогда прежде, Фригга дрожащими руками наливала себе коньяк и даже не смотрела на них. Отец обещал убить обоих, посадить в психушку, отправить в разные страны и так далее и тому подобное. Тор пытался отстаивать их отношения, пытался бороться, пытался перечить отцу. Закончилось все сильным ударом по лицу, шокированной Фриггой и еще более замкнувшимся в себе Локи. А тот именно замкнулся. От прикосновений Тора он дергался, Одину не перечил, только в сторону Фригги смотрел как-то тоскливо и умоляюще.

Военное положение в семье продлилось до окончания школы. Родители установили над ними жесткий контроль, не давали оставаться наедине. Тор правда все равно пролезал в окно к брату и упрямо пытался доказать, что любит и никогда не покинет. Локи кутался в одеяло, смотрел озлобленно и тоскливо, а потом накидывался словно голодный. Целовал, царапал, сжимал в объятиях. И выгонял из комнаты. Фригга заставила их засесть за учебу, стыд же действительно вынудил учиться. Локи закончил с отличием, Тор, не самый прилежный ученик в школе, на удивление не сильно от него отстал.

А потом родители в приказном порядке отправили их получать высшее образование. На разные концы страны. Тор боролся. Но боролся он в одиночестве.

На каникулы после первого семестра он к родителям не поехал, а, собрав вещи, рванул к Локи. К намного более язвительному, жестокому и циничному Локи, чем прежде. Тогда же они впервые по-настоящему занялись любовью.

Тор помнил рассыпанные по подушке черные волосы, помнил потемневшие зеленые глаза, помнил стоны, помнил, как они переплелись после под одним одеялом, не в силах разорвать объятия. Возможно, именно тогда они в последний раз были по-настоящему искренними друг с другом.

Но все это закончилось так печально, что Тор теперь даже и не знал, как подступиться к закрывшемуся от него брату.

***

Единственное, что у них вдвоем получалось, так это взаимопомощь с детьми. Тор подвозил Хелу домой или на кружки при необходимости, Локи всегда готов был оказать ответную услугу. Бальдр смотрел на новообретенного дядю с обожанием, Хела очень быстро приучилась буквально вешаться Тору на шею при каждом удобном случае. Никто не возражал.

Даже забавно, как хорошо им с Локи удавалось быть родителями. Они всеми силами старались дать детям лучшее и никогда не давили на них слишком сильно. Тор знал, что Локи был порой даже не в силах повысить на Хелу голос, а сам Тор с трудом мог заставить себя попросить Бальдра сделать то, чего тот не любил.

О событиях их печальной юности Тор и Локи все еще не говорили.

***

Их новый дом на берегу реки создавал ощущение райского места. Большая территория, уютный домик с выходом к реке и пристройка, которую Тор смог переоборудовать в мастерскую. Его заветная мечта.

Тор любил природу. Любил грозу и дождь. И с детства обожал речные прогулки и сплавы по рекам. Ему было стыдно в этом признаваться друзьям и даже Локи, но в восьмом классе он на карманные деньги купил книжку про лодки и корабли и зачитал ее до дыр. Яхты и лодки его вдохновляли. Поэтому когда у них с Локи на третьем курсе случилось то, что случилось, Тор нашел утешение в физическом труде. В его университете был небольшой яхт-клуб, где наставники не только учили управлять яхтами, но и строить их. Тору больше по душе оказалось второе. Работа по дереву успокаивала и отвлекала от мрачных мыслей. Когда-нибудь на его лодке поплывут к горизонту, думал он. Со временем Тор стал настолько хорош, что поплыли вовсе не на одной. Так он превратил хобби в призвание.

Тор всегда сильно увлекался во время работы, поэтому когда дверь в мастерскую открылась, он даже не заметил. Полировка занимала все внимание, и тихое покашливание за спиной он чуть было не пропустил.

— Локи, — приветливо кивнул Тор, оборачиваясь и опуская болгарку на ближайший стол.

Брат молчал. Молчал и яростно прожигал взглядом как в почти позабытые годы их юности. Тор не сразу осознал, что по привычке снял футболку. В мастерской было жарко, а липнущая к телу ткань вечно отвлекала от работы, требующей концентрации и внимания.

Брат молчал, а Тор пытался обрести почву под ногами.

— Я могу одеться, если...

— Не стоит, сегодня был тяжелый день, и мне не помешало бы полюбоваться на что-нибудь приятное глазу, — вкрадчиво заметил Локи, словно очнувшись, и сделал шаг вглубь мастерской.

Блядь. Он флиртовал, это был блядский флирт! Тор глубоко вдохнул и резко выдохнул. Все чего он хотел сегодня, это закончить полировку, а не представлять, как можно прижать брата к любой рабочей поверхности, сгрести его распущенные волосы в кулак и...

— Я пожалуй все равно оденусь.

— Жаль, такой вид, — Локи насмешливо улыбнулся и наконец впервые за все время разговора посмотрел ему в глаза. Если бы Тор не знал его лучше, то решил бы, что тот просто издевается.

Увы, много лет назад он распробовал похоть брата на вкус и прекрасно знал, как она выглядит.

— Где же майка, что за херня, — Тор быстро натянул чертову тряпку и на пару секунд остался стоять спиной к Локи, прежде чем повернуться и встретить его взгляд. Надо было успокоиться.

— Я ребенка твоего привез.

— Спасибо. Если хочешь, можешь оставить Хелу у нас до вечера.

— Пока ты будешь тут в мастерской? Нет уж, спасибо.

— Обижаешь, я приготовлю вкусные и вредные макароны и прослежу, чтобы твое готическое чудо все съело.

— Ты ее закармливаешь, вот почему она тебя так обожает.

Локи и Тор обменялись осторожными улыбками. Наступила неловкая пауза, после чего вся выдержка его окончательно покинула.

— Останьтесь на ужин. Ничего страшного не случится, если мы просто поужинаем.

— Действительно, все страшное уже давным давно случилось.

Удивительно, как слова могут ранить. Даже спустя столько лет.

— Будешь корить меня вечность?

— Нет нужды, ты и сам прекрасно справляешься.

— Что? — Тор от удивления даже оперся о ближайший стол и моргнул.

— Вчера ты извинился за то, что не привез мне кофе. Брат, ты покупаешь мне кофе каждый чертов раз, хотя я не прошу. — Локи облизнул губы, а Тор с силой вцепился пальцами в столешницу. — Ты извиняешься, когда оказываешься ко мне слишком близко и когда переступаешь порог моего дома. Ты смотришь на меня всегда строго отведенное время, молниеносно отступаешь, если я начинаю в чем-то тебя упрекать, и, Тор, ты боишься прикоснуться ко мне.

Локи подошел ближе. И еще ближе. И еще. Тор, завороженный и абсолютно не способный сопротивляться, даже не сдвинулся с места. Это была правда. Он думал, что таким образом соблюдает правило, установленное братом много лет назад. Двенадцать, если быть точным. 

— Ты сказал держаться от тебя подальше, — вторя своим мыслям, откликнулся Тор. Локи подошел еще на шаг, и они оказались невозможно близко друг к другу. Оставалось протянуть руку и провести раскрытой ладонью по манящему горлу, коснуться щеки, обвести контур губ. Но нельзя.

— И ты послушал. Первый раз в жизни. — Локи покачал головой, и Тора наконец осенило. В зеленых глазах он увидел ту же тоску, что годами жила в нем самом.

— Ну, ты всегда говорил, что я идиот.

С легкой дрожью Тор поднял руку и аккуратно положил ее брату на шею знакомым с детства жестом. Погладил большим пальцем скулу и несмело улыбнулся. А потом их просто дернуло навстречу друг другу. Они обнимались, прижимались друг другу как в детстве, когда вместе прятались от грозы. Тор сжимал в руках своего изумительного брата, пока Локи сипло дышал ему в плечо.

***

В тот вечер Локи и Хела остались на ужин. Бальдр дал Хеле накрасить себе ногти в темно-зеленый, а потом долго показывал ей модели самолетов, которые так обожал.

Локи постоянно задевал плечом Тора, якобы случайно сталкивался с ним в узком проходе на кухню и на прощание крепко пожал руку.

Тор не выдержал и дернул брата себе в объятия.

Хела же, под шокированные взгляды взрослых, заявила, что из Тора вышла бы неплохая мачеха.

На том и распрощались.


	6. Chapter 6

— Пап, пожалуйста, пап! Я умоляю!

— Бальдр, я тебя очень люблю, но нет. Просто нет. Это даже не обсуждается.

— Дядя Локи, хоть ты скажи ему, классная же идея!

— Как бы ни было мне больно соглашаться с твоим отцом, Бальдр, но он прав. Такие идеи всегда очень дурно заканчиваются.

— Папочка, дядя Тор, он же так хочет. Это так прекрасно, падать навстречу темноте!

— Прыгать с тарзанки? В восемь лет? С подвесного моста? — Тор в отчаянии провел рукой по волосам и устало повернулся к брату. — Локи, они меня не слушаются.

Локи, в последнее время куда более общительный и контактный, легко сжал его колено в успокаивающем жесте и снова повернулся к племяннику и дочери.

— Бальдр, Хела, когда нам с Тором было десять лет, мы решили пойти в поход. Родители нас не отпустили, и мы сбежали. Было весело ровно до того момента, пока я не упал в овраг и не сломал себе руку, а Тор, вытаскивая меня оттуда, не подвернул лодыжку. — Локи приподнял брови и строго посмотрел на детей. — Приведенный пример понятен или нужны еще пояснения?

— Да, папа.

— Да, дядя Локи.

Под все еще суровым взглядом Локи дети поочередно попросили прощения, а потом Тор не выдержал и раскрыл объятия. Бальдр и Хела уткнулись ему куда-то в грудь, обиженно всхлипывая и причитая, пока Локи закатывал глаза. И если брат и погладил их обоих быстро по макушкам, то никто этого не заметил. Совсем. Точно не Тор. И уж тем более не дети.

А потом они обняли и Локи. Чисто в профилактических целях, ага.

***

— Форель? Ты хочешь приготовить форель, брат?

— А ты видимо спишь и видишь, как посадить детей на диету из картошки и пиццы? Я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

— Локи, ты готовишь гребанную форель. Когда с нами это случилось?

— Я просто хотел ребенка. А вот что заставило тебя жениться, остается только гадать.

— Туше.

***

— Мама вчера звонила?

— Да, я честно прочел все, что ты мне написал на бумажке.

— Тор!

— Шучу, я очень долго и нудно рассуждал о новом лаковом покрытии для дерева. Мама повесила трубку через десять минут.

— Сильная женщина.

***

— Дядя Локи, ты гений!

— Спасибо, Бальдр. Хела, тебе все понятно?

— Да, папочка, ты прекрасен и удивителен. Солнце отражается в твоих глазах, когда...

— Я сейчас попрошу Тора объяснить следующую задачу.

— Молчу, пап.

***

— Дядя Тор, может ты все же отведешь папу в церковь, чтобы мы стали полноценной ячейкой общества?

— Что?

— Городской совет, пап?

— Бальдр, господи, нет.

— Почему? Однополые браки давно разрешены. К тому же было бы так круто жить в одном доме с Хелой и дядей Локи.

— Я зову Локи через три, две...

— Мы поняли!

***

Тор упустил момент, когда они стали фактически все время проводить вчетвером. Совместные ужины, пикники, речные прогулки, посиделки в пиццерии и постоянные походы в кино. Он забирал детей в мастерскую, чтобы показать первые детали их вожделенного драккара, а Локи не продержался и недели прежде чем присоединиться к ним. Дети шутили про свадьбу через день, и было совершенно непонятно, как Бальдр и Хела считали ситуацию настолько верно. Объяснять им про инцест и прочие моральные аспекты они не стали. Потому что струсили.

Сам же Тор пребывал в смешанных чувствах. С одной стороны он был рад, что Бальдр нашел себе настоящего друга. Хела с ее знакомым ехидством нравилась ему с каждым днем все больше, а Локи... Локи был источником постоянного счастья и постоянного же разочарования. Его стало можно изредка обнимать, как и класть руку на плечо или изредка поправлять волосы незаметным движением. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, шутили как раньше, проводили вместе слишком много времени для тех, кто просто были родителями двух подружившихся детей.

И все же пересекать грань было нельзя. Как-то раз Тор, забывшись, положил руку Локи на плечи, да так и оставил. И через какое-то время обнаружил злой прищур и измученную усмешку на родном лице. Локи тянулся к нему и сам же отталкивал. И так по кругу. Хотелось пригвоздить упрямого брата к любой удобоваримой поверхности и целовать эти поджатые губы, пока они не раскроются навстречу. Пока Локи снова не станет принадлежить лишь Тору и только ему. Но все эти мечты так и оставались неосуществимыми.

***

— Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты настолько помешан на своих лодках.

— Эй, — Тор, лениво опираясь на кухонный стол, кинул в брата полотенце, которое тот поймал и как-то обыденно закинул себе на плечо. Волосы Локи собрал в уже привычный пучок, верхние пуговицы рубашки были расстегнуты, и весь он был домашний и теплый. — Я уже говорил, что лодки охуенны. И верни полотенце.

— Обойдешься, — ухмыльнулся Локи и перекинул чертову тряпку на другое плечо. — Помнится, раньше ты был настоящим сорвиголовой и плейбоем. Майки в облипку, узкие джинсы, очки-авиаторы и прочая безвкусица. К тому же ты обожал всевозможные вечеринки. А теперь выпиливаешь свои кораблики и скупаешь фланелевые рубашки.

— Ты собираешь волосы в пучок, братец, в пучок! — Тор закатил глаза и приблизился к Локи, чтобы силой отвоевать полотенце. Тот отступил в сторону, хитро поблескивая глазами.

— Мои волосы к нашему разговору не имеют никакого отношения. А вот рубашки из фланели ни в какие рамки не вписываются, — Локи снова отошел, когда Тор сделал очередной выпад.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, в них я выгляжу практически безвредно. Всего лишь простой лодочник с маленьким сыном. А если одеваться как раньше, то буду объектом ночных грез домохозяек.

— Скромность тебе к лицу, Тор, только ты должен знать, рубашки не работают, — беззлобно поддел его брат, в очередной раз уклоняясь. Тор, распаленный их перебранкой и скрытым комплиментом, последовал за ним.

А потом случились две вещи сразу. Локи слегка оступился, и в тот же момент Тор ловко его подхватил. Несчастное полотенце упало и оказалось зажато между их телами, но никого уже это не волновало. Губы брата были так близко, что Тор потерял голову. Случись бы это пару месяцев назад, он бы поступил по-другому. Но сейчас... Сейчас отступать было некуда.

Понять, кто кого поцеловал первым, было невозможно. Казалось, их просто толкнули друг к другу некие магические силы. Поцелуй, начавшийся как легкое касание губ, быстро превратился в жадную ласку. Пальцы Тора запутались в растрепавшихся волосах брата, Локи крепко сжал его плечи одной рукой, пока другая вцепилась в плотную рубашку. Было жарко. Пот стекал по шее, стоять было неудобно, но все потеряло смысл, потому что брат отвечал на жадные поцелуи, покусывал его губы и тут же зализывал. Голову повело, и он вжал Локи в себя. Словно пытался вплавить, навсегда забрать себе.

На секунду оторвавшись от губ друг друга, они снова кинулись в атаку. Тор грубо вылизывал чужой рот и никак не мог остановиться. Он просунул руку между их телами, чтобы обхватить возбужденный член брата, приласкать его как раньше.

А потом в одночасье оказался на другом конце кухни. Полотенце валялось на полу, а Локи, такой растрепанный и прекрасный, с потемневшими глазами и припухшими губами, стоял, опершись на кухонную стойку, и тяжело дышал.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Тор, словно потерянный, сделал шаг вперед. А Локи... Локи просто выскочил из кухни, словно за ним гнались. Возможно, будь Тор мудрее, он бы остался стоять на месте.

Но он не был мудр. Он отчаялся, устал и хотел любить того, кого нельзя было любить ни при каких обстоятельствах. Поэтому он плюнул на все и побежал следом.


	7. Chapter 7

Догнать Локи он естественно не успел. Брат быстро схватил Хелу с дивана, и, не глядя на Тора, выволок из дома. Бальдр испуганно перевел взгляд от захлопнувшейся двери на отца и тихонечко спросил:

— Папа, что-то случилось? — Глаза сына были огромные и несчастные, и Тор просто рухнул на диван рядом с ним. Объяснять ничего не хотелось, поэтому он кивнул и спрятал лицо в руках. Когда его сгорбленной спины осторожно коснулась рука Бальдра, он вздрогнул.

— Прости, что так вышло, — прошептал он, все еще не смотря на своего ребенка.

— Вы поссорились?

— Наверное. Я сделал кое-что очень глупое.

Бальдр нахмурился. В его голове явно не складывалось, как папа может сделать что-то не так. Он слегка придвинулся к отцу.

— Тогда извинись, — важно сказал сын.

Тор только криво улыбнулся и прижал его к себе, поглаживая вихрастую макушку.

Если бы все было так просто.

***

Очень быстро стало понятно, что Локи решил поиграть в игнорирование. На смс и звонки он не отвечал и, как выяснилось днем позже, начал привозить Хелу в школу раньше, чтобы они не пересеклись. К их дому Тор даже не совался, боясь, что брат просто убьет его на месте. Или снова посмотрит тем же пустым взглядом, что и двенадцать лет назад. Не удивительно, что Тор медлил. Так продлилось две недели.

Бальдр тосковал. У него никогда не было много друзей, поэтому, потеряв возможность общаться с Хелой в любое время дня и ночи, он загрустил. Тор пытался поднять ему настроение, и даже если у него на время получалось, в итоге Бальдр все равно снова начинал хандрить. А Тор и сам чувствовал себя крайне погано.

Если честно, то Тор даже не знал, что скажет при встрече. Просить прощения он не собирался. Поцелуй не был нелепой случайностью или глупой ошибкой. Тор хотел Локи и много лет мечтал, что у него появится второй шанс. Но что делать было решительно непонятно. Клясться в вечной любви и умолять вернуться? Тор прекрасно понимал, что Локи от такого скорее взбеленится. Как взбеленился и двенадцать лет назад.

В то время дела у них шли откровенно не важно. Каждые каникулы Тор приезжал к Локи, чтобы они могли провести время вместе. К родителям ни один из них не ездил, они лишь изредка созванивались с Фриггой, чтобы отчитаться ей. Но друг с другом исправно проводили хотя бы половину лета. По крайней мере два лета прошли именно так.

В ту пору Тор чувствовал себя королем мира. Он был красив, обеспечен, хорош в спорте и довольно не глуп. Он завел себе примерно такую же компанию в институте, и отрывался с ними на славу. В его жизни вечно присутствовали пьяные разгульные вечеринки. Единственной слабостью Тора был Локи, и вместе с тем их отношения ощущались как победа. Ведь они одолели родителей, они справились. Они изредка созванивались в течении года, обменивались новостями. Точнее Тор старался рассказать побольше о себе, не так уж чтобы сильно вслушиваясь в то, что хотел поведать ему брат. Потом он понял, что вел себя как свинья, но было уже поздно.

Летом же они снимали одну комнату на двоих подальше от общежития Локи, много трахались, много ругались. Их отношения были токсичными, порой грубыми. Локи легко мог впасть в ярость от одной неудачной шутки, а Тор в ту пору шутил много и не к месту. Иногда они вели себя словно чужаки. Ссорились, после чего кто-то из них хлопал дверью и уходил в ночь. Или занимались злым сексом. Тор до синяков сжимал бедра Локи, тот ногтями царапал ему спину в кровь. Нежность кончилась слишком быстро. Иногда ночью они сплетались в тесной клубок, и можно было притвориться, что все как прежде. Но днем Локи снова язвил, а Тор вел себя как мудак. И каждая ссора выливалась в новый скандал.

Последней каплей стал день рождения Тора. Утром брат не позвонил, и злость погнала его на вечеринку. Он пил, тискал первокурсниц и похабно шутил на радость толпе. Именно в таком состоянии его и застал брат, решивший устроить сюрприз. Впрочем пьяный Тор углядел в этом попытку поймать себя на горячем и начал орать. Локи посмотрел на него потухшими глазами и ушел.

На этом их странные, тяжелые и тоскливые отношения закончились. Тор пытался извиниться, умолял вернуться и начать все заново, чуть ли на коленях не ползал, пока брат не устроил ему один единственный в жизни скандал. Локи не орал, не махал руками, даже не выглядел разозленным. Он просто высказал все, что копилось у него годами, все свои обиды, все разочарования. И под конец, поцеловав Тора в щеку, попросил навсегда оставить его в покое. Убраться подальше, не искать встречи, исчезнуть из жизни. Тор вгляделся в родные глаза и увидел там такую бездну, что испугался.

Потом он провел неделю взаперти, тщательно анализируя и обдумывая свое поведение. В первый раз он задумался об инцесте, о родителях, о самом Локи. Тор накручивал себя раз за разом, и к концу своего самовольного заточения окончательно убедился, что брату надо подчиниться.

И он смог. Целых двенадцать лет как мог. Но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда Тор наконец увидел, какими могут быть их отношения. Не тогда, когда ощутил вкус этих губ снова.

Поэтому Тор решил бороться до конца.

***

Первым делом он плюнул на все и позвонил матери. Да, это было в какой-то мере предательство их соглашения с братом, но было плевать. К тому же Тор чувствовал, что в схеме Фригги есть второе дно. И он хотел выяснить все, прежде чем идти уговаривать Локи. Он не знал, как будет его уговаривать, но надеялся, что интуиция подскажет.

Мама ответила на звонок на удивление быстро, словно ждала его. Они мило поболтали о погоде, об успехах в учебе Бальдра, а потом Тор не выдержал.

— Зачем ты заманила в Фэрмонт нас обоих? — Тор выдохнул это во время ее страстного монолога об ирисах. Та запнулась и на пару секунд замолкла.

— Ты конечно имеешь в виду не себя и Бальдра?

— Себя и Локи.

Фригга молчала долго. Тор не торопил ее и не накручивал себя. Он давно все решил, и не собирался стыдиться своих чувств. Сейчас он хотел получить простой и внятный ответ. Не более.

— Я подумала, что пора заканчивать с абсурдной ситуацией, когда два моих ребенка не общаются, а мои внуки даже не знают о существовании друг друга.

— То есть ты решила, что мы увидим друг друга, раскаемся во всех грехах, забудем о прошлом и заживем как два настоящих брата? Будем ходить в церковь, женимся на каких-нибудь сестрах-близнецах и, что там еще бывает в подобного рода идиотских ситкомах? Наверное будем приезжать к вам на Рождество и...

— Нет, ты не понял, — Фригга оборвала его так резко, что Тор от неожиданности чуть не прикусил язык. — Мне не нужна видимость, не нужен фарс. Понадобилось много лет, но я поняла, сын, я правда поняла. Вы любите друг друга. Так сильно любите, что у вас не получилось остаться лишь братьями. Вам нужно больше. И знаешь, — голос у нее был печальный и какой-то хриплый, — я прошу прощения. Я была не права. Мы с вашим отцом ошиблись, испугались, называй, как хочешь. Мне правда жаль, дорогой мой.

Тор бешеными глазами оглядел свою гостиную и обессилено прислонился к стене рядом. Бальдр был в школе, и Тор мог не стесняться выглядеть испуганно. А именно так сейчас он себя и чувствовал. Ему давали разрешение, его заранее прощали за все, что он готов был сделать. Подобная свобода опьяняла и вместе с тем вгоняла в ужас.

Мать разрешала ему соблазнить брата.

— Правильно я тебя понял, — хрипло произнес он, — что ты даешь мне благословение на... О боже.

— Я даю тебе благословение на то, чтобы стать счастливым. Локи я вчера сказала тоже самое.

— Он звонил тебе?

— Нет, черт возьми, мне позвонили ваши дети! — Фригга неожиданно рявкнула, и Тор вздрогнул. — Вы настолько запустили ситуацию, что даже маленькие дети поняли, куда ветер дует. И позвонили мне вдвоем, все рассказали! Жаловались, что вы рассорились. Хела практически плакала. Конечно я позвонила Локи. Он вечно мнит себя самым умным, но сейчас ведет себя как... Не знаю, как бы ты охарактеризовал его поведение?

Тор стоял словно громом пораженный. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что дети могут позвонить бабушке. Они же общались с ней постоянно. Их с Локи глупая игра в шпионов изначально была обречена на провал, потому что они даже не подумали, что дети могут рассказать обо всем, да еще и в деталях!

— Тор, куда ты пропал?

— Я, я не знаю. Я в шоке, дай прийти в себя, — хохотнул он грубо и провел рукой по лицу. Отчаянно захотелось выпить. — Я его поцеловал, он от меня сбежал. Вот как я это охарактеризую. — Тор сказал это с некоторой злобой, словно желал проверить, как мать отреагирует. Та не подвела.

— И ты видимо оставляешь ему сообщения на автоответчике, грустно объясняешь Бальдру, почему они с Хелой больше не видятся, и тоскуешь, да?

— Почему я слышу осуждение в твоем голосе, мам? Я ведь...

— Ты трусишь. Последние двенадцать лет трусишь. Ты никогда не подводил Локи в детстве. Почему ты решил, что сейчас можешь позволить себе ждать третьего пришествия, Тор?

— Да он же вышвырнет меня вон!

— Локи скорее всего и кинет в тебя чем-нибудь тяжелым. Подумаешь. Иногда он очень похож на отца. Один тоже вечно встает в позу и отказывается признавать очевидное.

— Я думал, он больше похож на тебя.

— Все верно, но сейчас он точно копирует отца. Так что советую тебе поступить так, как всегда делала я.

— То есть не дать ему шанса отказаться?

— Именно.


	8. Chapter 8

Тору понадобился еще день, чтобы решиться. План был прост, он посадил Бальдра в машину, захватил так и не отданный Хеле подарок и поехал к Локи. Готовиться как-то иначе не было смысла, брат либо начнет действовать агрессивно, либо как в прошлый раз будет самой отстраненностью.

Был осенний вечер, на подъездной дорожке тихо шуршали опавшие листья, Бальдр неуверенно вглядывался в зашторенные окна, а Тор неожиданно ощутил непоколебимое спокойствие. Или он уговорит любовь всей своей жизни, что они должны быть вместе, или... Нет, ждать еще двенадцать лет он не собирался.

Дверь им открыла Хела. Посмотрела огромными глазами, потом абсолютно беззвучно обняла Бальдра, а в следующее мгновение уже повисла на Торе. Он мягко прижал ее к себе и неожиданно понял, что ее он тоже не хочет лишиться.

Хела же деловито впустила их в дом, и в этот момент в коридор вышел Локи. Так они все вчетвером и замерли.

— Папочка, у нас гости, — нетипично для себя пропищала Хела и схватила Бальдра за руку. Тот для верности накрыл их сцепленные ладошки второй рукой, и уставился на Локи. Тор прекрасно знал этот щенячий взгляд, поэтому совершенно не удивился, когда лицо брата немного смягчилось.

— Бальдр, Хела, идите в комнату, — мягко попросил Локи.

— Только помиритесь, пожалуйста, — Бальдр шмыгнул носом, Хела согласно кивнула и повела его вглубь дома.

Они с Локи остались стоять в коридоре. Брат молчал, а Тор жадно пожирал глазами его напряженные плечи, поджатые губы и откровенный бардак на голове. Раньше Локи не позволял себе такой небрежности.

Раньше Тор не понимал, что его нельзя отпускать.

— Я привез подарок для Хелы, вы в прошлый раз забыли забрать, — Тор приподнял руку с коробкой и поставил ее на небольшую кушетку у входа. Локи проследил взглядом за его телодвижениями с безучастным лицом.

— Ты за этим сюда приехал?

— Мне соврать или не придуриваться? Чего ты хочешь?

Локи наконец поднял на него глаза. Выглядел он замучено. Тор прекрасно понимал, что и сам выглядит неважно. Дотронуться хотелось до боли.

— Я ничего от тебя не хочу.

— Ложь, — спокойно отозвался Тор. Локи вздрогнул. Тор же сделал шаг в его сторону.

— Что надо сделать, чтобы ты ушел?

— Я не уйду. — Шаг вперед.

— Если ты думаешь, что я брошусь тебе в объятия, то ты...

— Ошибаюсь, да. — Тор приблизился еще на шаг. Локи смотрел изумленно и неверяще.

— Что тебе нужно, брат? — Последнее слово было сцежено, словно яд.

— Кажется, мы ходим по кругу, — усмехнулся Тор и подошел близко. Так близко, что увидел расширившиеся зрачки Локи. Осталось протянуть руку, но он медлил. Рано.

— Убирайся, — устало выдохнул Локи. Тор лишь кивнул и сделал последний шаг.

— Скажи, только честно, ты правда хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — Тор взял Локи за руку и переплел их пальцы. Брат будто бы и не заметил, уставившись ему в глаза. — Потому что я не хочу опять все это проходить. Не хочу терять тебя на очередную дюжину лет.

— Я так тебя ненавижу. — Локи говорил и, казалось, сам себе не верил.

— Все еще ложь.

Тор не торопился. Он помнил все их прошлые ссоры, знал каждую злую шпильку, которую брат мог сказать, видел его затравленный взгляд. Поэтому он просто ждал. Свой ход он сделал, теперь очередь Локи.

Тот после некоторого промедления вдруг подступил ближе. Из глаз ушла тоска, словно он принял решение. И потом случилось чудо. Локи, молча, поднял их сцепленные руки и нежно поцеловал костяшки на руке Тора. Разделенный на двоих взгляд, вдох, который невозможно сделать, и единственно верный выбор.

Тор привычным обоим с детства жестом накрыл шею Локи рукой и тягуче поцеловал в приоткрытые губы. Медленно, сладко, так как давно хотелось. Так, как брат заслуживал.

Чуть дрожащая рука на его спине вдруг сжалась и притянула ближе к сильному телу напротив. Ставки приняты, ставок больше нет.

Господи, как же он счастлив.

***

Насладиться поцелуем им особо не дали. Они едва оторвались друг от друга, как из комнаты Хелы выбежали дети и повисли на них с радостными криками.

На секунду Тор запаниковал, потому что абсолютно не представлял, как все объяснить детям, но Локи, не убирая руки с плеч Тора, привлек Бальдра и Хелу ближе. Его пальцы взлохматили русые волосы Бальдра, зеленые глаза сияли, а Хела вдруг оказалась совсем рядом. Тор, ни секунды не раздумывая, щелкнул ее по носу, и все вчетвером они дружно рассмеялись. Даже вечно недовольный Локи.

— Папа, мы ведь подарок привезли, — все еще хихикая, напомнил сын.

— Верно, офигенный подарок кстати! — Важно кивнул Тор. Хела с мольбой посмотрела снизу, и он решил не мучить ее. — Я заказал по интернету, не смог уйти с сайта без такой крутой штуковины.

— Тор, хватит темнить, — протянул Локи. Тонкие губы так и норовили снова растянуться в широкой улыбке, но брат мужественно держался.

— Набор маленькой маникюрщицы, десять цветных лаков, блестки, звездочки и прочее фигня. В комплекте идет удобный чемоданчик, чтобы всю эту красоту было удобно таскать.

— А черный, там есть черный? — Хела судорожно цеплялась за его штанину. Он просто не мог ее подвести.

— Темно-серый, темно-зеленый, темно-синий и черный. Специально всю душу вытряс из консультанта, чтобы убедиться, что там будет нормальный набор цветов.

— Ты лучший, — завизжала она. Бальдр смотрел с такой гордостью, что стало аж неловко.

На ужин был судак и спаржа. Дети съели все подчистую, чтобы побыстрее распаковать набор. Сидя на полу в гостиной, они вдумчиво изучали содержимое кейса, разглядывая серебристые звездочки и разноцветные вкладыши.

Локи облокотился о косяк двери, и Тор, с некоторой неуверенностью, обнял его сзади.

Когда Локи откинулся на него всем телом и обхватил его руки своими, от неуверенности не осталось и следа.

Поэтому Тор просто позволил себе дышать им и смотреть вместе на их абсолютно волшебных детей.


	9. Эпилог

Просыпаться было тяжело. Тело сладко ломило, голова была еще мутная, а солнечный луч приятно согревал спину.

Единственным утешением для Тора было сильное тело рядом. Локи спал, смешно уткнувшись ему в плечо, волосы разметались на подушке, а на изгибе шеи ярко алел засос. Тор прекрасно помнил, при каких обстоятельствах он там вчера появился, и был не прочь все повторить. Чем он и занялся, поцеловав черную бровь. А потом переносицу, бледную скулу, уголок губ. Когда он слегка лизнул приоткрытые губы, на его грудь легла рука.

— Отстань, похотливое чудовище, — пробурчал Локи и уткнулся лицом в шею Тора. В груди разливалось тепло, хотелось творить глупости и делать пылкие признания. Тор решил, что месяц — это приличный срок, после которого можно пошло клясться в любви, и именно этим он собирался заняться.

— Вчера ты не жаловался. — Тор запустил руку ему в волосы, потянул, отрывая лицо Локи от своей шеи, куда тот присосался словно вампир, и снова поцеловал в губы. На этот раз ему не мешали, и он с наслаждением принялся вылизывать манящий рот. По его боку прошлась рука, и Тор легко опрокинул брата на спину, улегшись между его раздвинутых бедер. Как приятно, что ночью они не стали ничего надевать перед сном.

— Вчера ты нагло меня отвлек, — с усмешкой отозвался Локи и провел пальцами по его спине. И снова. Голос у него был довольный донельзя. — Я, знаешь ли, просто хотел спокойно отдохнуть, насладиться вкусным ужином, расслабиться.

— В твоей истории злодей я, надо же как интересно, — промурлыкал Тор, целуя дрогнувший от смеха кадык, и спустился к ключице. Потом подумал и прихватил кожу зубами, тут же зализывая укус. Шею сзади сильно прихватили чужие пальцы, и Тор поспешил вернуться к губам Локи. — Я ведь ничего дурного не сделал.

— Во всем виноваты фланелевые рубашки, их надо немедленно запретить, — Локи закинул ногу ему на талию и плавно качнул бедрами. В глазах потемнело.

— Можно мы поговорим о фланели и модных тенденциях после того, как я вытрахаю из тебя все претензии? — Прошипел он и жадно провел руками от тонкой талии к бедрам. Локи только эффектнее выгнулся и развел ноги шире.

— Так чего мы ждем, приступай немедленно.

Тор спустился поцелуями ниже, накрыл губами бедренную косточку и, не выдержав, тихо прошептал «Я люблю тебя», уверенный, что его не услышат.

Но у Локи всегда было на все свое мнение. Поэтому он резко опрокинул Тора на спину, оседлал его бедра. И, глядя в глаза, сказал то, чего никогда прежде не говорил вслух.

А потом крепко поцеловал, накрыв рукой место, где бешено билось влюбленное глупое сердце Тора.

Так им обоим и надо.


End file.
